


The Lost Sunshine

by uptotheblue



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, NyeokChoi, Separations, WeiChan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Sunshine

08 Juni 2005

“Youn, kamu catetin punyaku juga, ya? Nanti kubagi lima ribu, deh!”

Suara melengking Jinhyuk menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas yang hampir kosong—karena sudah waktunya jam istirahat—saat memanggil Seungyoun yang tangannya masih sibuk menyalin setiap huruf yang ditorehkan kapur berwarna putih di papan tulis depan ke buku tulisnya. Jinhyuk mengambil plastik hitam berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di bawah mejanya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja Seungyoun setelah melihat anak itu mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda setuju atas permintaannya.

“Lumayan, buat beli mie sakura! Makasih, Nyuk!” Keduanya ber-tos ria setelah selembar uang kertas yang bertuliskan Tuanku Imam Bondjol di pojok bawahnya itu diterima Seungyoun, lalu diselipkan ke saku seragamnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Seungyoun untuk pergi istirahat duluan, Jinhyuk berjalan ke arah samping sekolah dengan langkah tergesa. Di sekolahnya memang tak ada kantin, jadi kalau lapar dan ingin jajan harus pergi ke samping sekolah karena di sanalah tempatnya pedagang berbagai macam makanan berkumpul. Ia menengok ke segala arah bermaksud mencari seseorang dan berdecak kesal saat tak kunjung menemukannya. Jam sepuluh pagi di bulan Juni seperti ini membuat matahari terasa berada tepat di atas kepalanya, namun senyumnya serta merta mengembang ketika mendapati siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, ternyata sedang berdesak-desakan di balik gerobak nasi kuning.

“Chan! Uchan!” Jinhyuk berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri. Byungchan yang mendengarnya berteriak hanya membalas “apa sih” dengan gerakan bibirnya. Jinhyuk yang merasa geregetan dan kepanasan kembali berteriak seraya mengangkat plastik hitam yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. “Sini dulu buruan!”

Dengan pasrah, Byungchan merelakan antriannya untuk mendapatkan nasi kuning kesukaannya, padahal hanya ada dua orang lagi yang tersisa di depannya. Wajahnya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa saat berada di hadapan Jinhyuk, tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, Jinhyuk malah memamerkan cengiran menyebalkannya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Byungchan untuk diajak berjalan bersama.

Ternyata Jinhyuk membawa Byungchan ke taman tepat di belakang sekolah mereka. Taman itu jaraknya tak lebih dari 30 meter dan benar-benar luas, bahkan lebih luas dari bangunan sekolah mereka yang hanya memiliki 1 ruang guru dan 4 ruang kelas. Di sisi kanan taman terdapat lapangan bulu tangkis, tapi Byungchan dan anak-anak lainnya jarang sekali bermain bulu tangkis atau raket—begitu anak-anak biasa menyebutnya—mereka justru selalu bermain gobak sodor, engklek, ataupun lompat karet di sana. Di sisi kiri terdapat perosotan yang sudah jarang sekali dipakai, karena banyak ilalang yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, lalu ada masing-masing dua ayunan di pojokan taman, dan tepat di tengah taman terdapat air mancur yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan bebatuan setinggi setengah meter yang membentuk lingkaran di luarannya.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju air mancur dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam saat melewati jalan setapak yang di kanan-kirinya berhiaskan tanaman kertas berwarna ungu dan merah muda.

“Kita ngapain di sini sih, Hyuk?” tanya Byungchan saat mereka sampai di depan air mancur.

Jinhyuk tak menanggapi, tangannya sibuk membuka bungkusan plastik hitam dan mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya. Ia menoleh lalu tertawa saat melihat wajah Byungchan yang sudah memerah karena kepanasan, yang sontak semakin membuat Byungchan memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Aku bawa bekal banyak, dimasakin bunda. Kata bunda suruh dibagi berdua sama kamu. Jadi, kamu nggak usah jajan. Makan bareng aku aja, ya?”

Jinhyuk meminta penuh harap dan Byungchan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Raut wajahnya sudah tak se-kesal tadi, meski mukanya masih saja semerah buah delima. Ia pun ikut duduk tenang di samping Jinhyuk sampai netranya menangkap kotak bekal berukuran lebih besar daripada dua kotak lainnya. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o saat ia memiringkan kepalanya. “Itu isinya apa, Hyuk?” tanyanya begitu penasaran.

“Kue ulang tahun dari ayah, Chan.”

“Uhm ...? Ulang tahun?” Byungchan mencondongkan tubuhnya saat Jinhyuk membuka penutup kotak bekal bergambar Spongebob dan Patrick itu. Bibirnya tanpa sengaja dimanyunkan dan jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk pipi tembamnya.

Jinhyuk terkikik geli saat menyerahkan satu kotak bekal yang berisi nasi, tiga potong naget, tumis wortel dan brokoli, beserta suiran ayam di atasnya kepada Byungchan. “Iya, ulang tahun. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Kalau lagi ulang tahun, nanti dapat kue dan hadiah yang banyak. Bunda bilang itu kue kiriman dari ayah, karena ayah ternyata nggak bisa pulang. Aku sedih, tapi cuma sedikit aja! Soalnya kata bunda nanti malam mau dirayain bareng-bareng sama bunda dan adik kecil! Uchan juga nanti ikut, ya? ya?”

Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, bibirnya mengerucut, dan dahinya tampak berkerut rumit, seakan yang baru saja dikatakan Jinhyuk adalah soal matematika yang selalu sulit sekali ia pecahkan. Jari kecilnya lalu mencolek krim berwarna kecoklatan dari kue Jinhyuk sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan kembali bertanya, “Aku ... ulang tahun juga?”

Tawa Jinhyuk pecah setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir teman yang sudah bersamanya bahkan sedari mereka masih memakai popok. Anak lelaki yang hari ini tepat menginjak usia dua belas tahun itu memegangi perut serta menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Badannya bergetar hebat hingga membuat Byungchan di sebelahnya memberengut sebal.

“Hari ini cuma ulang tahunku, tapi kamu juga pasti ulang tahun, kok! Nanti kita tanya bunda kapan ulang tahunnya Uchan, ya!”

“Kalau aku ulang tahun, dapet kue sama hadiah juga?”

“Dapet dong! Tapi sekarang, ayo kamu ucapin selamat ulang tahun dulu buat aku. Biar nanti bisa gantian, kalau kamu ulang tahun, aku bakal ucapin selamat ke kamu!”

Bayangan akan kue beserta hadiah yang akan diterimanya membuat yang lebih muda kemudian bersorak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak riang dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal terangkat jauh menembus hamparan langit biru. Suara tawanya terdengar sangat nyaring hingga membuat Jinhyuk geleng-geleng kepala. Byungchan lalu kembali duduk dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan manik-manik jernihnya. Jari kelingkingnya ia sodorkan ke hadapan Jinhyuk. “Janji?”

“Janji,” Jinhyuk mengangguk dan membawa kelingkingnya menyatu dengan milik Byungchan.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Jinhyuk!”

Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum keduanya pun terulas dengan sempurna. Ditemani sentuhan angin lembut dan selundang bunga bugenvil yang berguguran di awal bulan Juni, kedua anak laki-laki berseragam merah putih itu telah mengikrarkan satu janji manis dan menciptakan sebuah _ikatan_ , tanpa tahu benang takdir macam apa yang kiranya mengikat mereka di masa depan.

* * *

08 Juni 2016

Seorang pemuda tengah bergeming di sisi tempat tidurnya yang menghadap ke arah halaman rumahnya. Tirai kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka lebar-lebar kala netranya menelisik pada derai hujan yang terlihat seperti sedang berlomba-lomba memijaki muka bumi. Satu kilatan putih penuh amarah membuat maniknya terpejam cepat sebelum kembali terbuka hanya untuk terpaku pada sebuah pigura berwarna kuning terang dengan gambar Spongebob dan Patrick di sekelilingnya. Ada dua anak lelaki yang saling merangkul berhiaskan senyum secerah mentari di sana.

Dan ia ingat betul kapan tepatnya foto itu diambil.

Saat itu adalah pariwisata kelulusan Sekolah Dasar yang diselenggarakan sekolah mereka. Bukan tempat yang terlalu digemari anak-anak sebenarnya, sebab waktu itu mereka pergi berkunjung ke Monumen Nasional yang terletak di kota Jakarta. Mengingat sekolah mereka bukanlah sekolah elit yang bisa mengadakan perjalanan wisata ke berbagai tempat indah yang tersebar di luar kota. Namun, untuk dirinya yang kala itu belum mengerti soal bagaimana rumitnya dunia ini _bekerja_ , tahun demi tahunnya di Sekolah Dasar adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Kalau bisa ia mengulang waktu, tak akan ragu dirinya kembali ke masa itu.

“Gimana kabarmu ...?” ia bertanya lirih pada satu sosok dalam pigura, meski dirinya tahu, hanya ada kesunyian yang akan menyambutnya.

Netranya kembali bergulir pada temaram langit di luar sana. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kekalutan yang menjalari setiap langkahnya sejak jauh-jauh hari, berharap akan ketenangan walau hanya seujung jari. Dan seakan mencemoohnya, langit kota Yogyakarta siang itu semakin memburam dan tampak suram.

 _Tidak, bukan seperti ini. Langit bulan Juni tidak seharusnya begini_.

Jeritnya dalam hati.


End file.
